fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Melinda
Melinda - Czarodziejka pochodząca z nieznanej dotąd planety, której mieszkańcy zostali doszczętnie wyeliminowani. Jako jedyna z przedstawicieli swojej "rasy" została umieszczona w Magixie, w ośrodku opiekuńczym. Jej wrodzona moc jest bardzo słaba i ogranicza się do podstawowych czynności jak telekineza czy tarcza obronna. Potrafi za to tworzyć talizmany i medaliony, mikstury, które potęgują moc konkretnej osoby czy przynoszą szczęście i tym podobne. Symbolem jej pochodzenia (planety) jest koło z trójkątem w środku. Lubi tworzyć horoskopy i jest przesądna. Na szyi nosi medalion ze symbolem rodzimej planety, wierzy, że przynosi jej szczęście. Nie ma też wystarczająco dużo mocy by się przemienić, zwykle nosi ze sobą broń, takie jakby... okręgi, bransolety kumulujące energię, które pozwalają jej na ewentualną obronę lub atak. Osobowość Melinda już przy pierwszym spotkaniu wydaje się być jakaś... odstająca od reszty. Nieobecna myślami. Ucieka przed kontaktem wzrokowym, ma w sobie wiele z dziecka - nie potrafi kłamać oraz oszukiwać i robi to, na co ma w danej chwili ochotę, nie krępując się opinią otoczenia. Melinda wydaje się też być zanurzona we własnym świecie, gdzie jest jej najlepiej. Ta potrzeba ochrony swoich interesów i życia zdecydowanie wynikła z przeżytej w wczesnym okresie dojrzewania traumy. Dantejskie sceny, jakich Melinda była świadkiem do dziś spędzają jej sen z powiek. Czuje wewnętrznie, że jako jedyna ocalała dźwiga na swoich barkach ogromny obowiązek. Dziewczyna nocami rozmyśla o swoich krewnych i innych mieszkańcach rodzimej planety. Bardzo chciałaby zobaczyć ich ponownie i wie, że kiedyś to nadejdzie, dlatego nie śpieszy się i korzysta z życia na swój własny sposób. Wśród tłumu jest szanowana ze względu na pochodzenie oraz moce, nawet jeśli są one bardzo słabe i ograniczone. Melinda ma także swój własny "kodeks moralny", zapytana o pomoc nie odmówi, no chyba że prośba wykracza poza zasady i wartości jakimi się kieruje. Dziewczyna unika sytuacji, podczas których mogłaby dosięgnąć ją strzała Amora. Jako iż jej rodacy znajdowali swoje drugie połówki na całe życie, Melinda nie chce zbyt wcześnie podejmować decyzji o wybranku serca i wspólnej przyszłości, gdyż czuje, że jeszcze nie jest gotowa na poważny związek. Wygląd Melinda to niska dziewczyna o krągłych rysach twarzy i delikatnie kawowej cerze. Swoje włosy barwy zarumienionego na maśle karmelu spina w długie kucyki oraz koczki na głowie. Jej oczy są bardzo duże, zaś tęczówki maja fiołkowy odcień, brwi jasnobrązowy. Nieznany jest jej wygląd w formie czarodziejki, gdyż nie przemieniła się jeszcze ani razu. Relacje 'Rodzina' Kiedy Melinda jeszcze przebywała na swojej rodzimej planecie, miała dobre relacje ze sowimi rodzicami, którzy pracowali w królewskiej bibliotece, lecz jak to z rodzicami bywa, nie obywało się bez kłótni. Również z młodszym bratem dziewczyna często się kłóciła, chociaż w głębi serca skoczyła by za bratem w ogień. Pamiętnego dnia, podczas oblężenia planety Melinda z samego rana okropnie pokłóciła się z bratem, do dziś ma z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. 'Przyjaciele/Wrogowie/Znajomi' Melinda to typ samotnika. Woli nie przywiązywać się do innych osób i pracować solo. 'Zwierzak' Już w ośrodku Melindzie prócz zapewnionej opieki psychologa, został podarowany szczeniak. Dziewczyna nazwała go Orion, na cześć pasa Oriona, który doskonale był widoczny z jej rodzimej planety podczas letniego przesilenia. Szczeniak dorastał wraz z Melindą i nawiązali mocną, przyjacielską więź. Moce *'Przekazywanie wspomnień/informacji/wizji za pomocą dotyku'- Melinda nie musi nic mówić, wystarczy tylko, że dotknie wybranej osoby, aby przekazać jej wszystko co wie lub co dana osoba potrzebuje wiedzieć, a Melinda zna odpowiedź. *'Wizje' - Co jakiś czas dziewczyna miewa wizje z różnymi "wariantami", to znaczy co mogłoby się stać, gdyby ktoś postąpił tak lub inaczej. *'Języki' - Im dłużej Melinda przebywa w towarzystwie danego języka obcego, tym szybciej i łatwiej się go uczy. Nie oznacza to jednak, że dziewczyna rozumie wszystkie języki we wszechświecie, bo z większością tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała styczności. *'Kumulowanie energii w przedmiocie' - Melinda potrafi kumulować swoją energię życiowa w danym przedmiocie, w ten sposób podarowany konkretnej osobie przedmiot może wspierać siłę tejże osoby, a nawet ją uleczyć podczas krwawej walki. *'Lewitacja' - Melinda nie ma na tyle sił witalnych by się przemienić, co jest naturalne dla jej rasy. Może za to używając siły umysłowej unosić swoje ciało i lewitować. *'Telekineza' - Jak wyżej. Melinda często zwyczajnie nie ma siły by podnieść przedmiot. Może wtedy użyć telekinezy i unieść go siłą woli. *'Zwiększona senność' - Już z natury i tak słaba fizycznie Melinda, od nadmiernego wysiłku umysłowego robi się niesamowicie senna. Zdarza się nawet, że majaczy lub miewa migreny. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po znamieniu charakterystycznym dla jej pochodzenia, znajdujacym się na prawym policzku, tuż pod okiem. *Duzych oczach z rozdwojona rzesą. *Niepsotykanym uksztalyowaniu brwi. *Po ataku/obronie lub użyciu zdolności od nadmiaru skumulowanej energii ma niekontrolowane ruchy paliczkami, zarówno tymi od dloni jak i od stóp. Pochodzenie ?? - Planeta, której mieszkańcy nie nadali konkretnej nazwy, lecz osoby z zewnątrz nadawały im swoją własną nazwę. W wyniku konfliktu, oraz ataku wroga, ludność planety i ona sama zostały doszczętnie zlikwidowane, no prawie wszyscy. Uchowała się tylko Melinda, która miała około 11 ludzkich lat. Mieszkańców nieistniejącej już planety charakteryzowały przede wszystkim duże oczy oraz zdolności umysłowe i parapsychicze. Słabi fizycznie z natury, potrafili kumulować energię w przedmiotach, a swojej życiowej energii używać do podnoszenia przedmiotów siłą woli. Niektórzy dzięki treningom byli w stanie lewitować oraz przekazywać za pomocą dotyku swoje doświadczenia i wizje prorocze. Mieszkańcy dobierali się w pary na całe życie. Planeta była dość nowocześnie urządzona, swoim ustrojem i budynkami ze szkła przypominała jedno wielkie megalopolis. Panowała również rodzina królewska. Jeśli chodzi o charakter mieszkańców, byli raczej introwertykami ceniącymi spokój i harmonię, wierząc, że życie składa się z etapów i na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Mało towarzyscy, z tego powodu planeta nie słynęła z jakiegokolwiek charakterystycznego dla siebie święta. Ciekawostki *Pierwszy cytat na stronie to słowa Zenyatty z gry "Overwatch". *Jej zdolność do przekazywania wspomnień/wizji (i same "warianty" wizji) za pomocą dotyku została zainspirowana jedną z postaci z filmu "Faceci w czerni 3". Tak samo jak to by była jedyna ocalałą przedstawicielką swojej planety. *Imię zawdzięcza głównej bohaterce serialu "Zaklinaczka duchów". *W chwilach smutku kolor tęczówek Melindy przybiera lodowo błękitny odcień, natomiast podczas choroby stają się matowe i szare. *Dziewczyna opala się znacznie szybciej, ale i opalenizna pozostaje na jej skórze dłużej, stąd kawowy odcień. Naturalnie ma znacznie bledszą cerę. *Jej włosy są znacznie dłuższe niż mogłoby się wydawać. Na jej planecie panował Zwyczaj nie obcinania włosów, wobec czego nigdy ich nie skracała. Galeria Melinda ID.jpg Melinda strój odświętny.jpg Melinda ref.jpg 11-letnia Melinda szkic w tradycyjnym stroju.jpg 11-sto letnia Melinda portret.jpg Melinda szkic.jpg|Melinda kumuluje energię w bransoletach. Melinda bal podarunków.jpg|Bal podarunków Meta timeline *'11.08.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega związaną z nią grafikę oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'12.08.18' - Melinda zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Kobiety